Ride me on my piano Nick jonas
by demiijonas
Summary: Nick is going on a tour and he's about to give alyssa the best goodbye ever on stage when frankie walks in and call for his mom


The cellphone started to call and the speakers played out loud. "Hello beatiful." Its was 3am and i only know one person that would call at this point. I picked up the phone and answered. "Hey baby is somthing wrong?" "No, nothing is wrong i was just wondering if you can come outside." I looked down my window and saw Nick stading there. My boyfriend and 3am. If i knew him right something good or bad was about to happen. I ran out as fast as i could i didnt even change from my pyjamas to something "normal".

"sweety why are you here at 3am" i said. "I just wanna show you something since im leaving tomorrow and i wanted to say goodbye" he said sweet as always. But damn i totally forgot he was living for his world tour and i wouldnt get to see him in 3 months. "Omg thats right Awwww im gonna miss you so much baby" i said kissing him. "Im gonna miss you more, but now its time for you to hop into the car and close your eyes" he said. I did as i was told and closed my eyes the whole way.

He was leading me through some alley or something it was like a big long way. He opned a door and it was like an arena big and quiet at nights. "Your gonna love this, open your eyess baby" I opned my eyes and saw a big stage infront of me, i had everything from trampolins, slides and even nicks loving piano. I didnt know what to say i was just staring and then i kissed him. "Now i know u will have fun the next 3 weeks" i said smiling. "Yea but it wont be fun without u" he said kissing me on the cheek. Then i had a flashback about one year from now i saw him for the first time, he was singing his heart out "when you look me in the eyes" as he went down to the audience bringing me on stage. Ill never forget that moment. I smiled of the thought but then it hit me what if he find someone else even better someone thats more beatiful. "Is something wrong my love?" he asked worried. "Do u remember how me met?" "Ofc i do what about it?" he said worried even more now. "Well what if u find someone else evem prettier than me" i said. "I wont i love you and i only want you" he said. "Yeah but u said that to Miley to before you found me" "I know but this time a mean it and she was the one who brooke my heart" "Show me how much you love me then" i said. He kissed me deeply and took me up to the stage and sang "when u look me in the eyes" for me. "Just like the first time we met" i said smiling. "Yea just like that"

When he was done i was hyper so i made my way to the trampolin. "lets jump" i said and we jumped around and after 5 mins i got tired and sat down. "R u already tired" he said teasing me and jumping closer so i flew up in the air. "Stoppit" i said laughing. "Make me" I standed up and he attacked me down and kissed me. I kissed back and we made out on the trampolin.

I slowly got up from th trampolin. "Come back too me baby" He said calling for me on the trampolin while i got over to the piano. "Im gonna get you a goodbye ull never forget" i said getting on top of his piano. He got up and got over to the piano. "Sit down" i said pointing at the floor. I started to strip for him and slowly touched myself. I lie down on my knees making him see my boobs and my butt. I touched my boobs and slowly rubbed my clit as i moaned. "Niiick i want you" He stared at me and couldnt even breath, just like the first time we met. I slowly inserted a finger inside of me making me moan. "Ohh nick please" He got up on the piano with me replacing my finger with his finger. He felt around and bit as i moaned. "Ohh nick harder" He inserted to fingers inside of me and slowly rubbed my breats with his other hand. "Nick i cant take this any longer i need you" I screamed. He bend down and entred his tounge inside of me. "Ohhh fuck nick" i screamed. As i over flowed. He continue sucking as he moaned out. "You taste delicious baby."

I couldnt take this anymore i ripped of his clothes and made him lay down as i sat on top of him. "ride me baby ride me on my piano" he screamed as i came into him. I started to bounce up and down and nick sucked one of my boobs. then from outof nowhere the door opned. It was frankie, he saw us on the piano ofc. But we didnt care i continue and so did nick. But frankie wasnt alone.

"Mooooom" He screamed. "Nick and Alyssa are making babies" He continue to scream. Nick and i stopped and nick looked like he wanted to kill frankie for calling at his mom. I knew his mom liked me alot and i didnt want her to be mad so i fully dressed and as his mom entred. Nick whispred in my ear "Im sorry baby im gonna kill him later" "Sorry for what that was my best night ever! and dont kill him hes just a kid and he cute like a mini you" i said kissing him. "MOM nick and Alyssa is going to have a baby" Frankie said and pointed at us. "OHH OM GONNA KILL YOU" Nick screamed. "Hey denise umm i dont know what to say but we did it safe and frankie were not gonna have a baby" i said calm. "Nick calm down its okay if u want us to we'll leave" she said. "Noo mom its okay u can stay im just gonna walk Alyssa home." He kissed me on the cheek and Frankie showed his tounge at nick. "Im going to get you when i get home" He screamed. "Honey calm down lets go home to my house. You can sleep over if that okay for u Denise?" I said. "Ofc its okay all see you guys later today and frankie stop it." she said. Nick gave him a look and then moving his lips "Haha"

It was our first time doing it and frankie saw it, not the best but Denise was cool about it and that was the best. "I want to come with you baby im gonna miss you sooooo much" i said giving him a long kiss that lasted forever. Then when he walked into the airport i was waving to him and i started to run towards him and jumped into his arms giving him a kiss that ull only see in movies and i whispred "Guess what im going with you baby" i said holding up a permission from my school and a credet card filled with money. Mom wanted me to get her something from every country i have a list" i said laughing and smiling then he kissed me again.

Since weve been awake almost the whole night and havent got like any sleep we fell asleep at the plain i saw my baby close his eyes and i whispered "sweet dreams baby you know i love you" I touched his cheeck and kissed him a last time on his lips then i fell asleep in his arms.

**Comments are love**


End file.
